Salah Sasaran
by Cho Minseo
Summary: [Jaemin Side UP] Gara-gara adiknya, hari Minggu Renjun berubah menjadi hari sial yang menyebalkan menurut Renjun, namun keberuntungan bagi Jaemin. Tag: MinJun/MinRen/JaemJun/JaemRen. (Na Jaemin x Huang Renjun) BxB. Yaoi. BL. OOC. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Salah Sasaran**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Huang (Wang) Junkai (GS)**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Wong Yukhei**

 **Summary :**

 **Gara-gara adiknya, hari Minggu Renjun berubah menjadi hari sial yang menyebalkan menurut Renjun, namun keberuntungan bagi Jaemin.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, sedikit Humor**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, Yaoi, gs juga, alur cepat, cerita aneh karna ngerjainnya waktu aku lagi pusing2nya setelah berkutat dengan kalkulus, bahasa berbelit-belit, harap maklum kalo sulit dipahami, and mian for typo..**

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu merupakan hari yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh Renjun. Karena hari minggu waktunya Renjun berhibernasi seharian setelah mengarungi hari-hari yang melelahkan di sekolah selama seminggu lamanya. Renjun akan selalu bermalas-malasan pada hari minggu, entah dengan tidur seharian, melamunkan pacar impian seharian, atau pun baca komik naruto seharian meski sudah berkali-kali dibacanya Renjun tetap tidak bosan dengan tokoh kartun _fantasy_ dari negeri Konoha itu. Bahkan karena terlalu ngefans dengan salah satu tokoh dari anggota Pain, Renjun mengubah warna rambutnya yang semula cokelat gelap menjadi orange.

Minggu kali ini Renjun telah merencanakan akan tidur seharian sampai menjelang makan siang, karena yaa Renjun tak kuat kalau harus menahan lapar seharian, salahkan saja nafsu makannya yang besar itu. Jadi setelah mengisi perutnya, Renjun akan melanjutkan hibernasinya yang tertunda.

KRINGG KRINGGG

Suara alarm yang terus berbunyi nyaring mengganggu kegiatan tidur setengah harinya, "Waktunya sarapan, hoaamm." Renjun bangun dari tidurnya, mengusap-usap matanya sambil melihat ke depan mengumpulkan kesadaran. Renjun memang sengaja menyetel alarmnya jam 11.30 siang untuk memperingatkan waktu untuk dirinya sarapan siang.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Renjun menoleh ke samping di mana nakasnya berada meraih alarm yang dari tadi belum dia matikan. Renjun terkejut melihat alarmnya. Seingatnya tadi malam dia menyetel alarmnya pukul 11.30 kenapa sekarang berganti 09.00, menyadari siapa pelaku yang mengubah alarmnya, Renjun menghela nafas sebentar, "HUAANGGGG JUNKAI _BABBOO_! _"_ Teriakan Renjun menggema menyebar ke seluruh ruang-ruang di rumah Tuan Huang.

"Kekeke, rencanaku berhasil _eomma_." Junkai adik Renjun tertawa cekikikan(?) bersama _eomma_ mereka di dapur setelah mendengar suara teriakan sang _oppa_.

" _Ne_ sayang, kamu hebat. Sekali-kali _oppa_ mu harus keluar kamar saat hari minggu, sangat disayangkan kalau hari minggu yang cerah ini harus dihabiskan untuk bercinta dengan ranjang seharian. Lalu sayang,kamu masih ingin membujuk _oppa_ mu untuk menggantikanmu bertemu temanmu?"

"Iyaa _eomma_ , aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk bertemu dengannya di café. Tetapi aku juga lupa kalau hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Yukhei _oppa_."

"Mmm, begitu. Semoga saja temanmu itu bisa jadi pacar _oppa_ mu, _eomma_ prihatin dengan _oppa_ mu yang tidak pernah pergi berkencan di hari minggu, lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kamar seharian."

" _Ne eomma_ benar. Tenang saja _eomma_ temanku sangat tampan sangat cocok untuk _oppa_ ku yang sangat imut itu."

"Buruan gih, kamu temui _oppa_ mu di kamarnya." Minseok, _eomma_ mereka menyuruh anak perempuannya, " _Nee…_ " balas Junkai singkat. "Semoga rencanamu berhasil sayang." Perkataan Minseok hanya balas anggukan oleh Junkai.

Junkai langsung berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar kakaknya yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya pas.

Cklek

"Hai _oppa_ kembarku tersayang." Junkai dan Renjun, mereka memang kembar. Renjun lahir 10 menit lebih dulu dari Junkai. Mereka memiliki wajah yang sama persis, hanya saja gender dan sifat mereka berbeda.

"Kamu sengaja mengubah setelan alarm ku, hah?" Renjun langsung melontarkan pertanyaannya pada adik perempuan kembarnya dengan pandangan sinis yang sangat tidak sesuai di wajah manis Renjun.

"Aduh, _oppa_. Sekali-kali waktu hari minggu bangun pagi gitu. Jangan malas, nanti pacar impian _oppa_ di patuk ayam baru tahu rasa." Junkai menanggapi pertanyaan Renjun malas-malasan dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Renjun.

"Dasar adik durhaka."

"Durhaka? Aku hanya mengingatkan _oppa,_ lagian tak baik _oppa_ tidur seharian. _Oppa_ juga perlu olahraga, jalan-jalan, bersih-bersih rumah, bantu-bantu _eomma_ , atau pergi keluar sama teman-teman _oppa_." Nasehat Junkai hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Renjun.

"Yayaya, terserah mu saja."

"Berhubung _oppa_ sudah bangun, _oppa_ harus membantu aku sekarang."

"Bantuan apa?"

" _Oppa_ tahukan aku populer di SOPA?"

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan ku? Mau kamu popular di sekolahmu kan tidak ada kaitannya denganku." Sekolah mereka memang beda, Junkai yang ingin sekali mengembangkan bakat musiknya memilih melanjutkan sekolah di SOPA, sedangkan Renjun memilih sekolah swasta biasa. Sebenarnya Renjun juga punya bakat di bidang musik, dia mempunyai suara yang merdu semanis madu ketika terdengar di telinga saat dirinya bernyanyi, namun Renjun memilih sekolah biasa-biasa saja. Ingin menjadi siswa yang biasa-biasa saja katanya.

" _Oppa_ mau tak menggantikanku bertemu seseorang?" Junkai mulai melembutkan suaranya.

"Kenapa harus aku, kamu saja yang menemui seseorang itu. Kan kamu yang kenal orangnya." Tolak Renjun mengetahui maksud adiknya mengacaukan rencana hari minggunya.

"Ihh, _oppa_ … Aku kan ada janji kencan dengan Yukhei _oppa_."

"Ya sudah, batalkan saja janjimu untuk bertemu seseorang itu."

"Tidak bisa _oppa_. Aku sudah janji untuk mengiyakan ajakkan seseorang itu agar dirinya tidak mengejar-kejar aku lagi. _Oppa_ tahukan aku hanya milik Yukhei _oppa_ seorang."

Renjun mual mendengar perkataan adik perempuan kembarnya, _Apa katanya? Milik Yukhei_ oppa _seorang?_

"Kamu tahu kan aku laki-laki, kamu perempuan. kita berbeda gender. Kalau aku juga perempuan sama sepertimu, mungkin masih aku pertimbangkan. Tapi karena aku laki-laki jadi jawabannya tidak."

"Ayolah _oppa_. Kan _oppa_ bisa pura-pura jadi diriku, karena di sekolah ku tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku mempunyai kembaran, jadi tenang saja. Ya _oppa? Oppa.. please? Ne oppa?"_ Junkai mendekat ke Renjun dan memeluknya dari samping dan mengeluarkan _agyeo_ andalannya.

"Kamu menyuruhku menyamar jadi perempuan?"

"He.. em" Junkai mengangguk dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Astaga, aku tidak mau…" tolak Renjun mentah-mentah.

" _Oppa_ tega dengan adik sendiri. Sekali ini saja _oppa_. Atau kalau _oppa_ tak mau, akan aku adukan pada _eomma_ supaya _eomma_ membakar semua koleksi komik naruto yang _oppa_ punya."

"Tidak mungkin _eomma_ membakar komik-komikku." Renjun tidak percaya ucapan adiknya.

"Baiklah kalau _oppa_ tidak percaya," Junkai melepas pelukannya pada Renjun, "EOMmpp.."

"Iya iyaa, aku setuju. Tapi ada syaratnya kau jangan adukan aku ke _eomma_."

" _Nee.."_ Junkai tersenyum manis yang terlihat mengerikan bagi Renjun.

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang perempuan manis tampak ragu ingin memasuki sebuah café yang terlihat ramai di luar.

"huffhh, bagaimana bisa mingguku kacau hanya gara-gara sebuah janji bodoh, euh." Renjun meratapi nasib sialnya.

" _Oppa tidak perlu khawatir, oppa hanya perlu menjadi diriku yang riang, manis, dan ramah. Ingat oppa tidak boleh terlalu acuh terhadapnya, oppa harus menjadi perempuan anggun, okay." Junkai sambil memoleskan make up tipis di wajah Renjun yang masam menerima perlakuan adik perempuan kembarnya._

" _Oppa tak yakin bisa melakukannya, Junnie." Renjun memohon keringanan pada adiknya._

" _Aku yakin oppa pasti bisa. Ingat namanya Mark Lee, aku biasa memanggilnya dengan Lee sunbae."_

Dengan tampilan perempuannya, Renjun melangkah kakinya yang berat memasuki café di mana Mark dan Junkai janjian untuk bertemu. Saat ini Renjun memakai gaun putih selutut berkardigan lengan pendek berwarna soft pink, rambutnya terpasang dengan rapi rambut palsu lurus berponi panjang sebahu warna hitam lengkap bando(?) soft pink sebagai aksesoris tambahan. Untuk menutup jakun Renjun yang mulai muncul, Junkai sengaja memasang kain leher yang juga berwarna soft pink di leher Renjun. Dan sebagai penunjang untuk lebih memaksimalkan penyamarannya, Junkai juga menyuruh Renjun memakai 'dada palsu'. Kaki mungil Renjun pun dibalut sepatu kets yang lagi-lagi berwarna soft pink. Membuat Renjun sangat cantik sekaligus manis, tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sebenarnya laki-laki.

"Dasar maniak pink." Umpat Renjun lirih.

" _Rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua biasanya ditata berantakkan. Tadi aku sudah bertanya, katanya dia memakai baju warna biru tua. Kulitnya putih. Karena aku sudah menjanjikan ciuman di pipi, sebaiknya oppa langsung mencium pipinya ketika bertemu dan katakan hutangku lunas."_

" _Jadi, aku harus mencium pipi seorang laki-laki begitu? Kamu benar-benar sudah gila Junnie."_

" _Hehehe, mian oppa kapan lagi bisa mencium seorang idola."_

" _Baiklah nanti akan ku adukan kau ke Yukhei hyung supaya kalian putus saja."_

" _Ihh jangan dong, oppa benar-benar jahat." Junkai memukul lengan Renjun lumayan keras._

Percakapannya dengan Junkai terngiang di kepala Renjun.

Renjun mengamati seluruh pengunjung café, mencoba mencari sosok Mark Lee. Pandangannya terkunci pada seseorang yang Renjun anggap targetnya. Pemuda itu duduk membelakanginya. Banyak perempuan yang melirik pemuda itu diam-diam, mereka terlihat sangat tertarik dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Rambut berwarna cokelat gelap, cek. Baju berwarna biru tua, cek. Tatanan rambut berantakan… mmm, terlihat lumayan rapi, tapi juga berantakan, cek. Kulit putih, okay kulitnya juga putih, cek. Berarti dia orangnya." Renjun mendekati sang pemuda dengan langkah anggunnya.

Ingatan sekilas tentang Renjun yang harus mencium pipi pemuda itu, membuat Renjun kesal dengan adiknya. Renjun menghentakan sedikit kakinya yang semula anggun mendekati pemuda itu. Tatapan para perempuan yang semula tertuju pada sang pemuda kini beralih ke arahnya karena langkah Renjun yang semakin dekat dengan pemuda incaran mereka.

Renjun memantapkan hatinya sekali lagi.

Haahhh….

 _Ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat._ Batin Renjun menyemangati dirinya saat dirinya sudah berdiri di samping pemuda yang menjadi targetnya. Dengan senyum riang Renjun menunduk mencium pipi sang pemuda yang sedang menikmati minuman yang dipesannya.

CUP

" _Annyeong Lee Sunbae._ Apa _sunbae_ sudah terlalu lama menunggu? Dan aku sudah memenuhi janjiku."Renjun tersenyum manis memamerkan gingsulnya sambil jari telunjuknya menyentuh halus pipinya sebagai isyarat 'aku sudah memenuhi janjiku'. Lalu duduk di hadapan Lee sunbae.

Mendapat perlakuan mendadak dari Renjun membuat 'Lee _sunbae'_ terkejut, tapi langsung disembunyikannya dengan cepat.

"Wah, _sunbae_ sudah memesan duluan yaa? Di lihat dari minuman _sunbae_ yang tinggal setengah sepertinya _sunbae_ sudah datang dari tadi. Apa _sunbae_ sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu denganku makanya sunbae datang duluan? Maaf yaa _sunbae_ , karena janjian kita jam 11 dan sekarang masih jam 11.05 jadi aku tidak terlalu terlambat datangnya."

"Hmm." Renjun mengernyit mendengar balasan singkat 'Lee _sunbae'_. _Sudah susah payah aku berbicara panjang lebar, dia hanya ber'hmm'ria. Sialan._ Rutuk Renjun.

Dengan canggung Renjun tertawa lirih, "Baiklah, karena _sunbae_ sudah memesan, aku juga akan memesan sekarang." Renjun meraih buku menu dan membukanya.

Sesekali Renjun menatap _sunbae_ di hadapannya, melihat respon sang _sunbae._ 'Lee _sunbae_ ' yang merasa diperhatikan perempuan di hadapannya menandang perempuan itu intens. Mendapat tatapan tajam dari pemuda tampan di hadapannya membuat Renjun malu, dan menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona di balik buku menu.

 _Astaga, aku grogi ditatapnya._ Batin Renjun mengakui.

Dengan salah tingkah, Renjun memusatkan pandangannya lagi ke buku menu yang berisi makanan-makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Junnie." Sebuah suara membuat Renjun mengalihakan pandangan pada daftar menu makanan yang tadi dipandangnya.

" _Nee_." Renjun menjawab sapaan yang ditunjukan untuk adiknya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat." Kata seorang pemuda berjaket biru tua, berambut cokelat tua berantakan belah tengah, kulit putih di hadapannya.

Mendengar pernyataan pemuda berpostur tinggi di hadapannya membuat Renjun mengeryitkan keningnya heran.

 _Apakah Junkai mengenal laki-laki ini? Apakah Junkai juga ada janji bertemu dengan laki-laki ini? Sebenarnya berapa banyak kencan yang dimiliki Junkai hari ini?_ Batin Renjun frustasi.

"Jaemin, kau juga di sini?" Pertanyaan pemuda yang baru datang pada pemuda di hadapannya membuat Renjun semakin tambah bingung.

"Hmm."

"Tak ku sangka kau juga mengenal Jaemin, Junnie?" Renjun semakin bingung mendengarnya.

 _Jaemin? Jaemin siapa?_

"Jae..min?" Renjun ragu, menatap iris mata pemuda di hadapannya.

"Atau kalian baru saja berkenalan, maafkan aku Junnie, membuatmu menunggu lama sehingga kau berkenalan dengan Jaemin untuk menghapus rasa jenuhmu." Pemuda yang baru datang itu masih betah dengan posisi berdirinya.

"Jaemiin..?!"

"Dasar bodoh."

"Apa katamu, Jaemin- _ssi_?" Bentak Renjun kalap. Membuat dia lupa bahwa dia sedang menyamar menjadi adiknya yang kalem ketika di hadapan laki-laki.

"Kalian akrab sekali. Junnie kenapa suaramu sedikit memberat yaa? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?" Pemuda yang baru Renjun ketahui bernama Mark Lee.

"Mmm, ituu.. sebenarnya aku sedang sedikit tidak enak badan." Renjun berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Takut penyamarannya terbongkar.

"Seharusnya kita batalkan saja kencan kita hari ini, aku takut kamu jadi tambah sakit."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok Lee _sunbae_."

Drtt.. Drtt..

Melihat siapa yang menghubunginya membuat Mark mengurungkan perkataan yang akan di bicarakannya pada Renjun.

"Bentar yaa Junnie."

"Ahh, _nee_." Mendengar jawaban Renjun, Mark segera keluar café untuk mengangkat panggilan yang di terimanya.

"Jadi, namamu Jaemin bukan Mark Lee?" Renjun setelah Mark pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Bodoh."

" _Mwo_? Apa katamu?!" Renjun mencengkeram kerah baju Jaemin.

"Jadi begini tingkah seorang perempuan."

Tersadar akan kesalahan yang di lakukannya, Renjun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan kembali duduk dengan anggun.

"Mian. Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" Renjun memelankan suaranya.

"Kau saja yang tidak tanya." Jaemin sinis.

Renjun kesal menyadari kesalahannya. _Dasar Renjun bodoh, seharusnya kau meminta fotonya, bukan hanya ciri fisik orangnya._

"Aku baru tahu, ada seseorang yang memiliki janji mencium pipi," Jaemin menunjuk pipinya, "Tapi tidak tahu siapa yang diciumnya?"

Renjun gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Jaemin, "Bukan begitu, mmm.. hanya saja.. hanya saja.."

"Junnie, sepertinya kencan kita tertunda. Maaf yaa, lain kali saja kita pergi kencannya, aku ada urusan mendadak." Ucapan Mark memotong pembicaraan Renjun.

Dalam hati Renjun merasa senang, tapi raut wajahnya merasa kecewa. Dirinya harus tetap optimal menjalankan perannya.

" _Gwaenchana sunbae_ , janjinya sekarang saja _sunbae_." Renjun menunjuk-tunjuk pipinya pelan.

"Ahh, baiklah." Mark tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan Renjun.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah _hyung_ memiliki janji dengan Jeno _hyung_?"

"Iyaa, aku tahu. Tapi setelah ini kan bisa?"

"Bukankah _hyung_ tahu Jeno _hyung_ tidak suka menunggu?"

"Okay.. okay.. aku pergi sekarang. Junnie ciumnya kapan-kapan saja yaa. Bye…" Mark meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi.

"Baiklah, karena urusanku sudah selesai aku juga mau pulang sekarang. Bye Jaemin- _ssi_."

 **-oO0Oo-**

Renjun menghela nafasnya lega, _Akhirnya berakhir sudah penyamaran ini. Awas kau Junkai, sampai kau menyuruhku menyamar menjadi dirimu lagi, akan aku ucel-ucel kau._

Sedang santai-santainya Renjun berjalan, sebuah cengkeraman tangan seseorang di lengannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yak, apa-apaan kau Jaemin- _ssi_?" Renjun setelah tahu pelaku yang mencegah perjalanannya pulang.

"Aku? Aku mau menagihmu sesuatu." Jaemin menatap mata bening Renjun.

"Aku belum memesan sesuatu, jadi kau tidak perlu menagih uang untuk membayar sesuatu yang bahkan tidak aku pesan."

Jaemin menatap intens Renjun mendekatkan wajahnya mencium bibir Renjun dan sedikit melumatnya, lalu melepasnya.

Melihat Renjun _speechless_ , Jaemin mendekatkan lagi wajahnya mencium kembali bibir Renjun kali ini melumatnya lebih lama.

Renjun mendorong Jaemin membuat ciuman mereka terlepas paksa, "Yak apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Renjun setelah tersadar apa yang dilakukan Jaemin pada dirinya.

"Aku menciummu."

"Aku juga tahu kau menciumku, maksudku kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Aku mau menagih kembali ciumanku."

"Okay, aku memang mencium pipimu tanpa ijin.. aku minta maaf. Tapi seharusnya kau menciumku di pipi bukan di bibirku Jaemin- _ssi_."

CUP

"Seperti ini." Ujar Jaemin setelah mencium pipi Renjun.

"Iyaa seperti itu."

"Yaakk kau menciumku lagi…" Jaemin terkekeh mendengar rengekan Renjun.

"Okay, lupakan soal itu. Kenapa kau menciumku dua kali?"

"Karena kau mencium Mark _hyung_."

"Kau banyak alasan Jaemin- _ssi_ , aku belum mencium Mark _sunbae_."

"Jangan sampai kau mencium orang lain, selain Na Jaemin, Renjunnie." Bisik Jaemin di telinga Renjun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Renjun terkejut mengetahui Jaemin tahu namanya.

"Rahasia. Ayo aku antar pulang." Jaemin merangkul bahu Renjun mengajaknya pulang.

"Minggu depan kita kencan, tanpa kau menyamar jadi perempuan Renjunnie."

CUP

"Sekarang kau pacarku." Ujar Jaemin setelah mengecup pipinya sekali lagi.

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Hancurkan jadinya… Tak tahulah… moga aja gg mengecewakan**

 **Ff inih kupersembahkan bebebku yang minta dibuatin ff MINREN…**

 **Ff inihh juga terinspirasi dari ff sasunaru yang pernah aku baca, tp aku lupa judulnya apa.. hehehe**

 **Kalo kalian bingung siapa wang junkai, dia member TFBOYS. Kalo penasaran searching sendiri di google..**

 **Terakhir**

 **REVIEWW JUSEYOOO**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salah Sasaran (Jaemin Side)**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Huang (Wang) Junkai (GS)**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Summary :**

 **Karena bosan di rumah, Jaemin memutuskan pergi ke café milik adik ibunya. Tanpa diduga dia pertemu sang gebetan di sana. Jaemin rasa hari minggu kali ini hari keberuntungannya.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, sedikit Humor**

 **Warning :**

 **BxB, Yaoi, gs juga, summary ancur, alur cepat, cerita aneh, bahasa berbelit-belit, harap maklum kalo sulit dipahami, and mian for typo.. hehe**

 **-oO0Oo-**

Setelah berpikir-pikir akan sangat membosankan bila seharian di rumah, Jaemin rasa ada baiknya dia pergi keluar dari rumah. Mengunjungi teman mungkin, atau jalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota mumpung masih belum terlalu siang, setelahnya mampir di café milik _ahjumma_ Lee. Yang terakhir merupakan ide yang bagus. Apa sebaiknya dia mengajak Haechan? Tidak buruk juga, setidaknya dia tidak sendirian. Sekalian mengakrabkan Haechan dengan calon mertua – _ahjumma_ Lee.

Jaemin membuka kunci layar ponselnya, mencari nomor ponsel Haechan.

"Haechan, diawali huruf H. Emm, D, E, G, H. Haechan- _ssi eodi_? Oh, ini dia." Jaemin langsung menekan tombol untuk menelpon.

"Hallo _my best friend.._ Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa." Jaemin basa-basi setelah Haechan mengangkat panggilan darinya.

" _Huh, gayamu sok-sokan Jaemin. Bukankah kemarin kita menstalk gebetanmu bersama-sama?"_ Haechan datar setelah mendengar sapaan tidak bermutu yang dilontarkan Jaemin.

"Hehehe, iya yaa. Aku lupa." Jaemin cengengesan(?).

" _Ada apa?"_ Haechan singkat.

"Ayo, kita pergi keluar, jalan-jalan ke taman kota, lalu mampir di café milik _eomma_ Jeno _hyung_!" Ajak Jaemin.

" _Aku ingin pergi sih, siapa tahu di sana ketemu Jeno di sana sekalian mengakrabkan diri pada calon mertua."_

"Karena itu ayo kita pergi."

" _Tapi sayang hari ini aku tak bisa Jaemin, aku sedang di rumah halmoni sekarang. Maaf yaa.."_

"Ohh.. Ya sudah lain kali saja kita kesana, aku hari ini pergi sendirian saja." Jaemin lesu memikirkan dirinya akan pergi sendirian.

" _Aku titip salam kalau kau bertemu Jenoku sayang di sana. Katakan padanya aku akan segera melamarnya."_

"Kau gila Haechan. Bahkan kalian belum resmi jadian, bisa-bisanya kau berniat melamar Jeno _hyung_ duluan."

" _Jaman sekarang uke juga harus menjunjung tinggi emansipasi(?) uke. Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat kita akan keduluan orang Jaemin."_

"Huh, kau saja yang uke, aku seme. _Sorry_ yaa tak level."

" _Dasar teman tak setia, mentang-mentang punya gebetan berwajah uke. Tapi siapa tahu 'dia' sesungguhnya seme."_

"Tidak mungkin, 'dia' uke sejati."

" _Dari mana kau tau 'dia' uke sejati, mendekatinya saja kamu tidak berani. Aku bertaruh kalau kau dan 'dia' jadian 'dia' pasti ada diposisi seme. Ngakunya seme tapi tak berani melakukan pendekatan."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mendekati 'dia' dan langsung menembaknya."

" _Okay, aku tunggu kabar tersebut, man. Semoga kau tak ditolak. Huahahaha…"_

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, tidak ada yang berani menolak pesona ketampanan seorang Na Jaemin."

" _Huh, kau terlalu narsis. Kita sudahi pembicaraan ini, aku sudah dipanggil-panggil halmoni dari tadi, bye.. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Jenoku tersayang. Muah Jaeminnie."_

"Hoeekk, bye Haechannie."

Jaemin memutus panggilannya dengan Haechan dan bergegas menuju kamar mengambil dompet, setelah memastikan penampilannya hari ini di cermin Jaemin keluar dari kamarnya berpamitan pada sang ibu yang tengah berkutat dengan kue bolu cokelatnya.

CUP

" _Eomma,_ aku pergi keluar sebentar yaa." Pamit Jaemin setelah memeluk Joonmyeon dan mengecup pipinya.

"Pergi kemana, sayang?" Tanya Joonmyeon masih berkutat dengan adonan kue bolunya.

"Ke taman kota setelah itu mampir ke café Sehun _ahjumma, eomma._ " Jaemin melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Sampaikan salam _eomma_ pada Sehunnie." Joonmyeon membuat bulatan-bulatan kecil lalu ditaruh pada loyang.

" _Nee, eomma_ aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_."

Tanpa menunggu respon Joonmyeon, Jaemin langsung melesat keluar dapur menuju bagasi untuk menjemput teman yang akan mengantar Jaemin jalan-jalan, yaitu motor _matic_ kesayangannya. Setelah mengeluarkan motor kesayangannya, Jaemin men _stater_ (?) motornya dan pergi melesat meninggalkan rumah.

 **-oO0Oo-**

Suasana di taman kota memang selalu ramai, apalagi pada hari minggu seperti ini, uhh sangat ramai. Banyak yang datang bersama keluarga mengadakan piknik kecil-kecilan, sepasang kekasih yang memilih ke sini untuk berkencan, ada yang mengajak peliharaannya untuk jalan-jalan, dan ada juga yang hanya melamun di kursi panjang yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung taman. Salah satu orang yang melamun itu adalah Jaemin. _Ya elah, buat apa datang ke sini kalau ujung-ujungnya melamun_ (Kata sang author).

Okay, abaikan. Kita lanjut menelisik Jaemin lebih dekat.

Ternyata dia bukan hanya sekedar melamun, tapi dirinya sedang memikirkan cara untuk mendekati sang gebetan. Ouh, pantesan Jaemin dari tadi cuma diam saja.

"Uh, bagaimana cara mendekatinya yaa. Secara aku dengannya beda sekolah. Apakah aku harus pura-pura nyasar sampai sekolahnya? Hmm, boleh juga. Tapi kalau dia cuek dengan orang lain bagaimana? Ah, itu tidak mungkin, wajahnya saja menunjukkan kalau dia orang yang baik." Jaemin mengangguk-anguk, "Patut untuk dicoba. Baiklah, besok aku akan pura-pura tersesat di depan sekolahnya."

"Sepertinya hari sudah siang," Jaemin melihat jam tangan, "Pantesan, hampir jam setengah sebelas. Sebaiknya aku ke café sekarang." Jaemin beranjak dari duduknya menuju motor _matic_ kesayangannya terparkir. Lalu bergegas menuju café milik ibu Jeno yang sebenarnya adik dari ibunya. Tunggu dulu, bukankah seharusnya Jaemin yang dipanggil _hyung_? Itu seharusnya sih, tapi Jenonya yang tak mau. Secara dia lahir terlebih dulu dari Jaemin – padahal cuma berjarak empat bulan – jadi dia ngotot menyuruh Jaemin memanggilnya _hyung_ , Jaemin yang saat itu masih kecil hanya mengangguk-anguk mengerti lalu dengan polosnya memanggil Jeno dengan embel-embel _hyung_. Sejak saat itulah dirinya terbiasa memanggil Jeno, Jeno _hyung._

Sesampainya di depan café, Jaemin memakirkan motornya dan memasuki café itu. Seolah milik sendiri, Jaemin memasuki ruangan yang merupakan ruangan khusus untuk Sehun setelah dirinya bertanya pada Jaehyun yang sedang berjaga di kasir.

"Sehun _ahjumma_ , aku bermain ke sini boleh?" Jaemin dengan senyum lebarnya menyapa adik ibunya.

"Tentu saja boleh, Jaemin sayang. Kapanpun kau boleh berkunjung kemari." Sehun menghampiri keponakannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Mau pesan apa?" Sehun setelah melepas pelukannya dan mengajak Jaemin duduk di sofa.

"Nanti saja _ahjumma_. Jeno _hyung_ di mana?"

"Ada di rumah, adikmu itu tak mau _ahjumma_ ajak ke mari, bosan katanya kau sering-sering ke mari." Jangan bingung kalau Sehun menyebut Jeno 'adikmu', bukankah memang seharusnya begitu?

"Oh, padahal di sini aku betah _ahjumma_. Sayang dong kalau begitu."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Sehun penasaran.

"Itu _ahjumma_ , sebenarnya tadi aku mau mengajak temanku untuk ke sini. Tapi dianya sedang di rumah _halmoni_ nya. Dan dia titip salam ke Jeno _hyung_ , katanya sebentar lagi dia akan melamar Jeno _hyung_."

"Wow, temanmu itu cukup agresif juga yaa.. hahaha, _ahjumma_ tak menyangka adikmu akan dilamar oleh temanmu itu."

"Iyaa, katanya emansipasi uke, dia harus bertindak cepat sebelum keduluan orang lain."

Perkataan Jaemin membuat Sehun tertawa keras, " _Aigoo_ , siapa nama temanmu itu?"

"Haechan, Lee Haechan _ahjumma_."

"Seperti pernah mendengar namanya, tapi _ahjumma_ lupa."

"Benarkah, wow. Haechan cukup terkenal juga ternyata. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau ke bawah dulu ingin pesan minum, sudah haus." Jaemin berdiri, "Oh, iyaa.. tadi _eomma_ titip salam ke _ahjumma_."

"Sampaikan juga ke _eomma_ mu salamnya sudah _ahjumma_ terima." Sehun turut berdiri, "Nikmati pesananmu, Jaeminnie."

" _Neee,_ aku ke bawah dulu _ahjumma_."

"Iyaa sayaang."

 **-oO0Oo-**

Setelah memesan minuman dingin Jaemin duduk di dekat jendela kaca yang menyajikan pemandangan di luar café, sambil bermain ponsel Jaemin menyeruput dikit demi sedikit minuman yang dipesannya.

Karena terlalu asik dengan dunianya, Jaemin mengacuhkan bisik-bisikkan pengunjung perempuan di café yang membicarakan ketampanannya.

" _Kalian lihat, pemuda itu tampan. Aku jadi ingin menjadi pacarnya."_

 _Jangan harap, hatiku sudah ada yang memiliki._

" _Astaga, dia bukan cuma tampan, dia juga imut, manis. Aku suka."_

 _Apa katanya 'imut, manis' oh, kalian enyahlah sekarang juga._ Jaemin mendengus mendengarnya. Dirinya itu tampan, bukan imut apalagi manis. Kembali berkutat dengan ponsel, Jaemin menulikan telinganya, Jaemin tak mau mendengar pembicaraan mereka lagi. Ketika dirinya fokus, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut dengan lancang mendarat di pipinya.

CUP

" _Annyeong Lee Sunbae._ Apa _sunbae_ sudah terlalu lama menunggu? Dan aku sudah memenuhi janjiku."Seorang gadis tersenyum manis memamerkan gingsulnya sambil jari telunjuknya menyentuh halus pipinya sebagai isyarat 'aku sudah memenuhi janjiku'. Lalu dengan seenaknya duduk di hadapan Jaemin.

Mendapat perlakuan mendadak dari gadis itu membuat Jaemin terkejut, tapi langsung disembunyikannya dengan cepat.

 _Bukankah dia Junkai? Kenapa dia memanggilku 'Lee Sunbae'?_

"Wah, _sunbae_ sudah memesan duluan yaa? Di lihat dari minuman _sunbae_ yang tinggal setengah sepertinya _sunbae_ sudah datang dari tadi. Apa _sunbae_ sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu denganku makanya _sunbae_ datang duluan? Maaf yaa _sunbae_ , karena janjian kita jam 11 dan sekarang masih jam 11.05 jadi aku tidak terlalu terlambat datangnya."

"Hmm." Jaemin bergumam dirinya masih penasaran kenapa Junkai memanggilnya Lee _sunbae_. _Bukankah seharusnya dia tahu kalau aku Jaemin, bukan Lee sunbae? Yeah, karena memang aku dan dia teman satu sekolah satu tingkat tapi beda kelas saja, bukankah dia teman sekelas Haechan. Atau jangan-jangan?_ Jaemin tersenyum setan dalam hati. _Baiklah Renjunnie sayang aku ikuti permainanmu._

Dengan canggung Renjun tertawa lirih, "Baiklah, karena _sunbae_ sudah memesan, aku juga akan memesan sekarang." Renjun meraih buku menu dan membukanya.

Jaemin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Renjun, melihat Renjun sesekali meliriknya dari balik buku menu. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu pipi Renjun bersemu merah, lalu segera dia menutupi mukanya dengan buku menu.

 _Aigoo, sayang. Kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu. Ingin deh, mencubit pipi menggemaskanmu._

Dengan salah tingkah, Renjun memusatkan pandangannya lagi ke buku menu yang berisi makanan-makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Junnie." Sebuah suara membuat Renjun mengalihakan pandangan pada daftar menu makanan yang tadi dipandangnya.

" _Nee_." Renjun menjawab sapaan yang sebenarnya ditunjukan untuk adiknya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat." Kata seorang pemuda berjaket biru tua, berambut cokelat tua berantakan belah tengah, kulit putih di hadapannya.

 _Oh, jadi dia ingin bertemu dengan Mark hyung. Huh, tidak bisa dibiarkan._

"Jaemin, kau juga di sini?" Pertanyaan pemuda yang baru datang pada pemuda di hadapannya membuat Renjun semakin tambah bingung.

"Hmm." Jaemin menanggapi Mark singkat.

"Tak ku sangka kau juga mengenal Jaemin, Junnie?" Renjun semakin bingung mendengarnya.

"Jae.. min?" Renjun ragu, menatap iris mata Jaemin.

"Atau kalian baru saja berkenalan, maafkan aku Junnie, membuatmu menunggu lama sehingga kau berkenalan dengan Jaemin untuk menghapus rasa jenuhmu." Mark yang baru datang itu masih betah dengan posisi berdirinya.

"Jaemiin..?!"

"Dasar bodoh." _Maaf, sayang. Aku hanya ingin terlihat cool dihadapanmu._

"Apa katamu, Jaemin- _ssi_?" Bentak Renjun kalap. Membuat dia lupa bahwa dia sedang menyamar menjadi adiknya yang kalem ketika di hadapan laki-laki.

"Kalian akrab sekali. Junnie kenapa suaramu sedikit memberat yaa? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?" _Jelaslah, dia bukan Junkai, tapi kakak kembar laki-lakinya. Dasar Mark hyung bodoh._

"Mmm, ituu.. sebenarnya aku sedang sedikit tidak enak badan." Renjun berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Takut penyamarannya terbongkar.

"Seharusnya kita batalkan saja kencan kita hari ini, aku takut kau jadi tambah sakit."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok Lee _sunbae_."

Saat mereka sibuk mengobrol, kesempatan itu Jaemin gunakan untuk mengirim pesan terhadap seseorang.

 _ **To: Jeno (menyebalkan) hyung**_

 _ **Hyung cepat suruh Mark hyung pergi dari hadapanku, atau kalau tidak kau lakukan, akan aku adukan kau ke Sehun ahjumma, kalau hyung mengoleksi berbuku-buku majalah dewasa.**_

Drrt.. Drrtt..

 _Jeno hyung ternyata takut terhadap acamanku, baguslah._ Jaemin menduga Jeno menelpon Mark.

Melihat siapa yang menghubunginya membuat Mark mengurungkan perkataan yang akan di bicarakannya pada Renjun.

"Bentar yaa Junnie."

"Ahh, _nee_." Mendengar jawaban Renjun, Mark segera keluar café untuk mengangkat panggilan yang di terimanya.

"Jadi, namamu Jaemin bukan Mark Lee?" Renjun setelah Mark pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Bodoh." _Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku untuk mengataimu bodoh, kau pintar sayang. Pintar membawa hatiku kabur._

" _Mwo_? Apa katamu?!" Renjun mencengkeram kerah baju Jaemin.

"Jadi begini tingkah seorang perempuan."

Tersadar akan kesalahan yang di lakukannya, Renjun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan kembali duduk dengan anggun.

 _Lucunya._

" _Mian_. Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" Renjun memelankan suaranya.

"Kau saja yang tidak tanya." Jaemin sinis – pura-pura.

Renjun kesal menyadari kesalahannya.

 _Hentikan agyeomu itu, sayaang. Sebelum aku kelepasan._

"Aku baru tahu, ada seseorang yang memiliki janji mencium pipi," Jaemin menunjuk pipinya, "Tapi tidak tahu siapa yang diciumnya."

Renjun gelagapan mendengar pernyataan Jaemin, "Bukan begitu, mmm.. hanya saja.. hanya saja.."

"Junnie, sepertinya kencan kita tertunda. Maaf yaa, lain kali saja kita pergi kencannya, aku ada urusan mendadak." Ucapan Mark memotong pembicaraan Renjun. _Bagus cepat pergi sana, hush hush._

" _Gwaenchana sunbae_ , janjinya sekarang saja _sunbae_." Renjun menunjuk-tunjuk pipinya pelan.

Jaemin melotot melihat isyarat Renjun. _Jangan sayang, bibirmu hanya milikku._

"Ahh, baiklah." Mark tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan Renjun.

 _Tak akan aku biarkan._

" _Hyung_ , bukankah _hyung_ memiliki janji dengan Jeno _hyung_?"

"Iyaa, aku tahu. Tapi setelah ini kan bisa?"

"Bukankah _hyung_ tahu Jeno _hyung_ tidak suka menunggu?" Jaemin dengan nada memerintah mutlaknya.

"Okay.. okay.. aku pergi sekarang. Junnie ciumnya kapan-kapan saja yaa. Bye…" Mark meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi.

"Baiklah, karena urusanku sudah selesai aku juga mau pulang sekarang. Bye Jaemin- _ssi_."

 _Ouh, tidak semudah itu kau pergi sayang. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membawa hatiku pergi bersamamu._

Jaemin langsung bergegas berdiri dan menyusul Renjun setelah selesai membayar minuman yang tadi dia pesan.

Dengan langkah cepat Jaemin menyusul Renjun yang sudah di luar café dan mencengkram lengannya membuat Renjun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yak, apa-apaan kau Jaemin- _ssi_?" Renjun setelah berhadapan dengan Jaemin.

"Aku? Aku mau menagihmu sesuatu." Jaemin menatap mata bening Renjun.

"Aku belum memesan sesuatu, jadi kau tidak perlu menagih uang untuk membayar sesuatu yang bahkan tidak aku pesan."

 _Aku sudah tak tahan, sekarang kesempatanmu Jaemin. Jangan kau sia-siakan._ Jaemin menatap intens Renjun mendekatkan wajahnya mencium bibir Renjun dan sedikit melumatnya, lalu melepasnya.

 _Hentikan ekspresi menggemaskanmu itu._ Jaemin kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir manis Renjun, kali ini hanya menempel lebih lama.

Renjun mendorong Jaemin membuat ciuman mereka terlepas paksa, "Yak apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Renjun setelah tersadar apa yang dilakukan Jaemin pada dirinya.

"Aku menciummu."

"Aku juga tahu kau menciumku, maksudku kenapa kau menciumku?"

 _Polosnya kekasihku, kekeke._ "Aku mau menagih kembali ciumanku."

"Okay, aku memang mencium pipimu tanpa ijin.. aku minta maaf. Tapi seharusnya kau menciumku di pipi bukan di bibirku Jaemin- _ssi_."

CUP

"Seperti ini." Ujar Jaemin setelah mencium pipi Renjun.

"Iyaa seperti itu."

"Yaakk kau menciumku lagi…" Jaemin terkekeh mendengar rengekan Renjun.

"Okay, lupakan soal itu. Kenapa kau menciumku dua kali?"

"Karena kau mencium Mark _hyung_."

"Kau banyak alasan Jaemin- _ssi_ , aku belum mencium Mark _sunbae_."

"Jangan sampai kau mencium orang lain, selain Na Jaemin, Renjunnie." Bisik Jaemin di telinga Renjun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Renjun terkejut mengetahui Jaemin tahu namanya. _Itu gampang sayang, hanya aku dan Haechan yang tahu kau saudara kembar Junkai._

"Rahasia. Ayo aku antar pulang." Jaemin merangkul bahu Renjun mengajaknya pulang, "Minggu depan kita kencan, tanpa kau menyamar jadi perempuan Renjunnie."

CUP

"Sekarang kau pacarku." Ujar Jaemin setelah mengecup pipinya sekali lagi. _Haechan, sekarang aku benar-benar jadian dengan gebetanku. Ku dahului kau, terbukti kan kalau aku seme sejati. Hahaha._

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Kelar juga, tinggal sequelnya. Buat yang nunggu ini terlalu lama, mian yaa.. aku lagi males ngetik wkwk… Buat Cheon Yi makasih udah selalu ngingetin di setiap kamu review di ff ku yang lain…**

 **Balesan review;**

 **ludfidongsun: hehee, mian. Soalnya aku menganut harem renjun, siapapun pasangannya asalkan renjun uke semua lucu menurut pandanganku..**

 **nichi: Jaemin bukan satu sekolah sama renjun, tp sama adiknya..**

 **JaeEun21: sequelnya kamu tunggu aja yaaa…**

 **Guest1: kencan ala mereka berdua? Mmm, itu masih rahasia..**

 **B8jaemjaem: harap ditunggu sequelnyaa…**

 **FujoshGirl: emang jaemin stalker renjun..**

 **It's YuanRenKai: mian aku buat junkai jagi gs, hanya untuk keperluan cerita.. habis bingung sihh kalo member nct dream gg ada yg mirip renjun..**

 **nhy17Boonon: adiknya renjun bukan jahat sih, Cuma dia ingin membuat oppanya keluar rumah, tp rencananya terlalu ekstrimm…**

 **kono Ouji sama ga inai: jaemin modus kkkk**

 **renjun23: abis dia rambutnya orange sihh, waktu liat pertama kali aku langsung inget Pain dehh**

 **Cheon Yi: aku harap sih kedepannya mereka punya momen**

 **lyracheonsa: KAK LY, KANGEN /bales peluk kakak kenceng-kenceng/ emang langka banget kak, mangkanya aku sekali-kali ingin buat ff mereka. Mark langsung ninggalin renjun karna di ancem sama jeno wkwk. Jaemin udah sering ketemu sama renjun kak, kan dia stalker sejati renjun. Renjun trima dicium Jaemin karena Jaemin termasuk pacar idamannya.**

 **nrlyukkeuri96: kakak tunggu aja sequelnya… aku buat momen mereka lucu-lucu gimana gituhh sampe yg baca bingung hahaha**

 **Tabifangirl: anak-anakku memang lucu wkwk**

 **Guest2: aduh cup cup jangan nangis sayang, habis mau gimana lagi aku kepikirannya gituhh.. kamu bayangin aja dia bukan junkai, hanya pinjam nama..**

 **Okay, review kalian mana?**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


End file.
